


The Four Times Bella Swan Interrupted My Life

by pantheradraconis



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheradraconis/pseuds/pantheradraconis
Summary: A one-shot written for JenDamn. The title is self-explanatory.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Kate/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Four Times Bella Swan Interrupted My Life

**Title:‌ ‌‌** The Four Times Bella Swan Interrupted My Life   
**Author:‌ ‌‌** pantheradraconis‌ **‌**

**Rating:‌ ‌‌** T‌ **‌**

**Pairing:‌ ‌‌** Bella/Kate

**Summary:‌‌** A one-shot written for JenDamn. The title is self-explanatory.

  
  


The first time Bella Swan interrupted my life was when Edward Cullen crashed into our home. Literally. I hadn’t seen Edward in over a year, since just before the Cullens went back to Forks, Washington. Why they wanted to live in a town called Forks I will never understand, but Esme always had weird tastes. 

His hair was just as bronze, his skin just as white, and his mind-reading just as obtrusive as ever. He didn’t even bother calling ahead before he appeared. If he had called, he would have known we put in an extension right where we used to have the outdoor firepit. Instead, Edward failed to even slow down and knocked right through the wall.

The plaster ruined his clothes, ripping straight through his button shirt and leaving markings all over his khaki pants. The interesting thing was, he wasn’t even mad. 

Normally, when something didn’t go his way, or something he owned was ruined, Edward became furious. He had always had trouble with his temper, though not like his coven mate, Rosalie. She was a hot pepper; beautiful on the outside but if you try to get inside she’ll burn you. She had gotten better since she found her mate, Emmett, but she still held a level of rage within.

Edward was different. When something broke through his normal indifference, he focused on it until he was able to destroy it from within. Those years he spent hunting down murderers and rapists, those times he anonymously helped police throughout the world, how he searches for talented musicians and provides them with means to continue study while simultaneously destroying the careers of others. He worked his magic from within, by infiltrating the enemy.

I watched him shake off the mess, glance around him like the building was at fault, and slowly remove himself until he was back outside.

“Are you going to clean that up?” I asked, clearly annoyed. I had been carrying some furniture in to decorate the room when he slammed through the wall. If he had hit me, our conversation would have involved a lot more shocking.

“What just happened?” He asked, confusion in his eyes.

“What’s going on going here?” Tanya appeared from behind me. She looked like she was ready for a fight.

“Your boyfriend just broke my new extension,” I explained.

It was then Tanya’s eyes found Edward, covered in building supplies. Tanya was forgiving, as she habitually was with the boy. I have always failed to understand why she pined for someone who refused to find anyone worthy of his attention. She rushed to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders. 

“Are you alright? Did you cut yourself anywhere?”

I rolled my eyes and finally put the couch I was holding down.

“What are you doing here, Edward?” I asked, attempting to break up the cooing session.

“I need somewhere to stay, just for a day or two,” he explained without explanation. “I just need to clear my head.”

“Of course, you’re always welcome here,  drahá  **[dear]** .”

I scowled but said nothing. It was true and besides the mess he made, I had no reason to complain. Instead, I let it sit for a day.

“So why are you here?” I asked Edward the next night. He had been kind enough to help clean up his mess but only after he took down two brown bears and a moose. How he managed to take down a moose was pretty exciting. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I’ve got a problem,” he finally admitted.

“Did you get a girl pregnant?”

He cracked a smile. “It actually is a problem with a girl.”

“Don’t worry, I promise to keep your affair quiet from Tanya as long as you give me all the juicy details.”

He frowned and turned away. 

“Eddy, honestly, what’s wrong?” I reached over and patted his shoulder. _Môžeš byť idiot, ale ty si náš idiot_ **[You may be an idiot but you’re our idiot]**. He nodded his head, listening to my inner thoughts. It was strange to see him in such an agreeable mood.

“Her name is Bella Swan,” he started. I don’t know why but for some reason I never forgot the name. He explained his problem with her blood, how he had found his singer. I was proud of him for running. I know I have not always been as strong.

It took him a week before he finally left. We all wished him good luck, though Tanya was sour for several days after.

* * *

The second time Bella Swan interrupted my life was nearly a year later. Esme and Carlisle showed up at our door and asked if they could stay. Their family had been dismembered, scattered. The details came quickly and were filled with sadness. Jasper had attacked Bella.

These days felt long, longer than most days had in awhile. It took half a year before their family was able to reassemble. However, I’m not sure the end result was much better than the initial problem. Jasper didn’t succeed in his attack on Bella, she was fine, but the snowball of events eventually led to Edward in the hands of the Volturi.

Alice saw it unravel, saw Bella jump off a cliff, saw Victoria move in for the kill. Rosalie called Edward. It was such a rash decision, a huge miscalculation, a callus fault. 

“You shouldn’t have told him,” Carlisle argued in his calm, patriarchal way. It was a poor way to start with Rosalie.

“He needed to know. He needed to grow up and move on,” Rosalie argued back.

“He’s in a delicate situation…”

“One he caused,” she drew her hand through her hair and started pacing. “If you keep acting like his mistakes can be corrected, he’s never going to learn to think of the consequences before acting.”

“She’s right,” I conceded. I remember this argument being the first time I had agreed with the blonde. 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Esme attempted to dissuade the growing anger. “We need to figure out what to do.”

Alice put her plan into action. It was the most ridiculous plan I had ever heard but ever since we brought the Cullens into our family, our lives had become interesting. These young vampires were prone to making mistakes. 

“Were we ever this bad?” I asked Tanya, who smiled. 

“You most definitely were.”

Bringing a human into the confines of the Volturi and managing to walk away is a story I will be telling for the rest of my life. Alice told us the story so many times until we had it memorized as if it were our own.

Alice showed Aro a vision of Bella as a vampire, explaining it would be in the near future. Aro, excited at the prospect of vampire Bella while also not wanting to start beef with Carlisle, allowed the group to leave. Afterward, on their plane ride home, Edward argued that he would never change Bella and inexplicably, Bella agreed. This crazy human went all the way to Italy to save him but not to take him back. She literally walked into the den of the vampire leaders for a man who broke her heart and she told him as much. 

Bella Swan was shaping up to be a legend, a myth, a fascination. I knew I had to meet her; the woman that was able to turn down Edward Cullen, to face the Volturi, and, apparently, spent most of her time running with wolves. 

* * *

It took another two years before Bella Swan interrupted my life again. Irina was keeping her distance from the Cullens after Laurent was killed by the Quileute wolves. It stopped us from visiting after the Italy fiasco and it stopped us from helping when Victoria attacked again. We merely sat on the sidelines and waited for the news to come. When it did, we almost didn’t believe it. 

The wolves and the Cullens came together and fought off an entire army of newborns. Bella managed to turn the tide; she and Edward worked together to force Victoria to attack in anger. The battle was bloody but they took no casualties. And then Bella faced the Volturi again, still as a human. Jane, who once again could not hurt Bella, gave her threats but Bella didn’t budge. She gave no explanation and no confirmed date, and all Jane could do was leave to deliver the message.

When the news came, with all of its details, I first felt the pull. I had had the thought before, the curiosity to meet this strange human girl, but it was different this time. I needed to meet her. I wanted to know if she could block my gift.

Was she truly a shield? I had my gift under control, I hadn’t slipped and hurt anyone in centuries, still, I needed to know.

It was a graduation party. It was strange for us to attend, we hadn’t been there for Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett’s. We hadn’t gone to most of the last few dozen. But when the invitation came from Alice, to say I didn’t jump at the idea would be a lie. I did jump, quite high.

“What has gotten into you?” Irina asked me as we made our way into Washington. Carmen was driving the Escalade, the rest of us stuffed in the back. She and Eleazar were to spend the night out in Seattle with Carlisle and Esme. It was truly set up to be a teenage party.

“What do you mean?” I asked but I was barely containing my excitement. It was for the party, I told myself. “When was the last time we saw the Cullens?”

“Not long enough,” Irina grumbled. 

I tried to think of something encouraging to say but my mind was too distracted.

We arrived early and helped set up. I kept watching the door, waiting for people to show up, waiting for Bella to arrive.

“If I were less of a man, I may be jealous.” Edward’s voice was sweet and sickening. “She’s a handful and a half, a thrill seeker, and not willing to bow down to anyone, but I’m sure you’ll enjoy the challenge.”

His words caught me off guard. “What are you talking about?” I asked.

“I never would have expected it to be you,” he replied, cryptically. “Still, I’m glad to know I won’t lose her.”

I tried to ask him again but he scurried away. I would have followed after him but I knew all too fondly the repercussions of not completing the tasks Alice provided before a party. I needed to finish decorating the room.

It was three hours into the party when I finally understood what Edward was talking about. It was three hours before our paths finally crossed. Perhaps I had been trying too hard, trying to find her in the crowd, trying to be available if anyone wanted to introduce us. She was a wallflower, a drifter. She moved from small group to small group, watched from the edges of the party, mingled with only a select few.

It was outside, late in the night, under a stream of twinkly lights. She stood just barely apart from a small group of boys, no men, no wolves. I crinkled my nose and all three turned my way.

They might have growled but I didn’t hear it. When those brown eyes turned to me I lost all thought, all of my senses seemed to succumb to my own body and all I could hear was my (her) pulse. All I could feel was the venom racing through my veins. All I could smell was my (her) blood.

Was she my singer? No, she was Edward’s. What was that smell? 

“Voniaš úžasne  **[You smell amazing]** .”

There was a small commotion, one of the wolves was walking toward me but Edward was standing beside me, saying something.

Bella turned her head, watched me closely, smiled.

“I have no idea what you just said but it sounded nice.”

“I have been waiting years to meet you,” I explained.

Bella looked at me more closely, looked at my stance and my eyes before wrinkling her nose in distaste.

“I’m not interested in going through this again.” She turned away and left, her posse of wolves following after.

* * *

It took me a week to kiss Bella Swan. A week of back and forth, a week of my endless flirting, a week of knowing that she knew. 

“What does it feel like?” Bella asked on the seventh day. She invited me to her house, begrudgingly admitting she had spoken to both her friend Jake and to Edward. “What did you see when you first saw me?”

“I don’t know how to explain it exactly.” I rubbed my hands down my face to see if it would help me focus. “I saw you but it was more than just you. I saw us but not in any literal sense. I think it was all more of a feeling than anything I saw.”

“Have you felt this way before?”

“Not for many years,” I sighed happily.

Bella wove her fingers in mine and nodded slowly. “I felt infinitely still. A stillness I had never felt before. A calm, a serenity. I felt safe.” She paused for only a moment before adding, “I knew it was different from Edward but I didn’t want to feel that heartache again. I still don’t want to be hurt.”

My hand jerked back and I immediately apologized. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“What happened?” She was staring down at my hands. “Did you just shock me?”

“I’m so, sorry. I didn’t mean to!” I started wringing my hands in front of me and went to move away. “I haven’t had a slip like that in ages.”

“No wait,” she reached out and pulled me back. I could have fought her but my body eased at her touch. “Relax, Kate. I didn’t feel it.”

“You, what?”

“Nothing,” she smiled and raised her hands as if to show a lack of damage. 

I slowly reached out and touched her left hand, sending a small shock through my fingertips. She didn’t even flinch. I grabbed both hands and increased the shock until we saw sparks between us, lighting up our hands. 

Bella laughed and leaned in and I kissed her. There may have been literal sparks at our lips.

* * *

The fourth time Bella Swan interrupted my life was when she graduated from college. She got her degree in social justice, she wanted to be able to help people, to help the tribe. She wanted to help everyone she could. Through the years the Volturi approached her two more times. I’ve never seen them be so cautious but Bella just seemed to know how to handle them. She laughed in their faces, threw their threats back at them, and continued on with her life.

We kept in contact while she was in school. I visited from time to time to scare the prospective humans away. Bella laughed at my protectiveness but told me off after I caused a boy to piss himself. 

She made peace with her mother, said her farewells to her father, and pretended to join the PeaceCorps. She came up to Alaska and stayed with me for two weeks before I changed her.

“Are you sure about this?” 

Bella laughed at me, “I’ve had years to change my mind, I’m not changing it now.”

“You’re insane.”

“I’m only as insane as you.” Bella paused and looked out over the expansive wilderness from my bedroom window. “I wasn’t meant for this world. I was meant for yours.”

I turned her head back to face me and kissed her. It wasn’t our first kiss, it wasn’t our last, but it was something that mattered.

When I first heard of Bella Swan, I never thought it would lead to where I am today. As she kept appearing over the years, as her name kept interrupting my days, I never once stopped to think she might matter to me as much as she does now. 

When Bella kissed me that day, she somehow managed to tell me everything I needed to hear, everything I didn’t know I wanted. When she pulled her lips away and leaned so her neck was at my mouth, she told me she trusted me not only with her life but with her entire existence. It was my first successful transformation; the first time I was able to pull away from a fresh blood source. 

“Si hurikán, ktorý ma zabaľuje do kokónu pokoja  **[You are a hurricane that wraps me up in a cocoon of peace]** ,” I whispered as she collapsed into my arms.

**A/N: Everyone say Happy Birthday to JenDamn!**


End file.
